Talk:AFOH/@comment-14850713-20160430181103
OOC: Posting this also here. IC: An Excalibur aerospace fighter exits warp in the North Pacific a thousand kilometers east of the picturesque city of Shingu. A Shadow drone is released and heads west, quickly accelerating to hypersonic speed just above the waves. At 40 km from the shoreline it turns to the northeast, it's course parallel to the coast, popping up at pre-set intervals to scan inland using the powerful long-range electro-optical system in its nose (placed where the dual laser cannons should've been). Just before reaching heavily-defended Yokohama, it banks to the east to rendezvous with its host fighter. The mission completed, the Excalibur recovers the drone and warps away. In the AFOH High Command operations center, officers view the images taken by the drone on a giant screen. Unmistakably, Japan is now occupied by the Scarlet Empire. One of the men picks up a handset, answers in the affirmative and puts it down. With a grim face he turns to the others and says, "Tidal Wave is a go." _________________________________________________________________ Off the major islands comprising the Federated States of Micronesia, several ships accompanied by large flying craft and hundreds of planes appear. They disgorge troops who quickly take over key government installations in the main cities of Colonia in the western district of Yap, Weno in the central district, the capital Palikir in the Pohnpei area, and Kosrae in the east. Although nominally independent, Micronesia depended on the United States for defense. The American civil war meant that the islands have been neglected, and with the fall of the friendly YIN in Japan the authorities decided to seek AFOH assistance. Hybridland was also concerned about the security of its South Pacific territories, and envisions the islands as a northern shield and first line of defense against possible incursions. Operation Tidal Wave, under the overall supervision of the Southern Command (SOUTHCOM), is spearheaded by Task Force Reckless from Force E with 3 aviation cruisers/carriers (3 Charles De Gaulle), 3 heavy battleships (Indomptable), 3 battlecruisers (3 Strasbourg), 1 air/aerospace defense cruisers, 6 guided-missile cruisers (Type 81), 12 destroyers (3 Forbin, 6 Suffren DDs, 3 Courbet DDGs), 24 littoral combat ships (12 La Fayette, 12 Franklin), and 18 submarines (12 Shadow Hawk attack, 6 Surcouf anti-surface). The air complement consists of 72 Aigle FB-14S strike & 180 Diable FA-6M multi-role atmospheric fighters. Providing top-cover from the 4th Aerospace Fleet are 3 Revanche aerospace cruisers with 72 Vautour FB-10S aerospace fighters, 12 Scimitar escorts and 24 Paladin heavy aerospace fighters. The 2nd Marine Division is the main ground force and includes elements from the 1st Commando Regiment and the 1st Multi-mission Expeditionary Brigade (in all 40,000 troops, 250 tanks, 500 IFV, 100 towed artillery, 1 mobile Tiger Arc SAM/SSM battery and other units). It is ferried by 9 Vulcain dock landing ships and 3 transport ships supported by 9 Thunderer aerospace transports. The AFOH High Command decided not to occupy the Northern Marianas and Guam as these are US territories. Palau was also not occupied, despite its government's invitation, in order not to arouse Millenium suspicions as its very near its stronghold in the Philippines (although AFOH has pledged to its defense if attacked).